Generally speaking, riding a motorcycle is a dangerous act. Unlike in the case of a four-wheel vehicle's occupant, a motorcyclist has almost no protective equipment for protecting his/her body in case of any serious accident. Boots, gloves and leather clothing provide the motorcyclist with some protection in case of a minor accident, but because of different reasons, such as weather temperature or current dress fashion, a vast majority of motorcycle riders do not permanently wear these means of protection.
Helmets, which are mandatory equipment in almost any country around the world, are virtually the only equipment which provides satisfactory protection. Unfortunately, the helmet can protect the rider only against head injuries and rest of the rider's body has almost no protection in case of any serious accident.
Since the recent development of air bags, as occupant-restraint means in four-wheel vehicles, undoubtedly increases the safety of a vehicle occupant in case of an accident, it is an object of the present invention to provide a similar device which will ensure better protection for motorcycle riders. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device which will be relatively inexpensive, convenient to use, and small in volume.